Sing Me to Heaven
by hyperRme
Summary: In an old myth it states that if a Death Note owner can get a betrayed loved one to sing them a requiem and forgive them then they will be able to go to Heaven. Light needs L to help him leave Mu. LXLight


Title: Sing Me to Heaven

Author: hyperRme

Summary: In an old myth it states that if a Death Note owner can get a betrayed loved one to sing them a requiem and forgive them then they will be able to go to Heaven. Light needs L to help him leave Mu. LXLight

Spoilers: Requires knowledge of at least up to book seven. Mentions L's true name.

Disclaimer: Not I says the Rinny.

Author's Note: Hello! This is what happens when I wake up; I'm super delusional and full of ideas. This little bugger popped into my head when contemplating getting up (Hell) or staying in bed (Heaven). Then I kept thinking I was Light and that I needed to talk to L. Then you throw in two songs (Sing Me to Heaven and First Love) and you get this fanfic. I hope you enjoy.

By the way, I got my sister to read this, just to revise it. The comments she wrote back were hilarious because she doesn't read Death Note and most of them consisted of, "I don't get it" or something completely irreverent like, "cute… I hate cute jkjk" (her exact words) There's really only one sexual part I put in here, and she says: "I don't know if this is supposed to be like known from Death Note but I have no idea what you are talking about anymore" Try to find that sexual part. Parker, if you are reading this, I'm sorry for making fun of you.

0o0

**In my heart's sequestered chambers lie truths stripped of poets' gloss  
Words alone are vain and vacant, and my heart is mute  
In response to aching silence, memory summons half-heard voices  
And my soul finds primal eloquence, and wraps me in song**

**If you would comfort me, sing me a lullaby  
If you would win my heart, sing me a love song  
If you would mourn me and bring me to God,  
sing me a requiem, sing me to Heaven**

**Touch in me all love and passion, pain and pleasure  
Touch in me grief and comfort, love and passion, pain and pleasure  
Sing me a lullaby, a love song, a requiem  
Love me, comfort me, bring me to God**

**Sing me a love song, sing me to Heaven**

_It was a known fact that L got paranoid at night._

_It was a known fact that L would poke Light in his side, just to make sure he didn't die in his sleep, until the younger man would grumble at him._

_It was a known fact that only then would L be satisfied and watch Light sleep, absorbing the soft fluttering movements his eyelashes made, to the shallow rhythmic breathing, to the occasional stray of auburn hair that tumbled its way onto his soft skin. _

_It was a known fact that L would secretly smile as the boy slept, thinking of his last words before falling asleep: "Good night, Ryuuzaki."_

_Truth be told, those known facts were only known by one person- Light Yagami, L's lover. Secret lover, to be exact. Light was the main suspect of the Kira case and L was the world's best detective and leader of the Kira case. The affair brought nothing but problems, in which Light and L kept from the rest of the investigation team, also working to catch Kira. The last thing needed was to add more complications and to bring more people in on their little secret. _

_Nevertheless, L and Light were content. They were with each other day in and day out (with or without the chains on their wrists) and things never got old or boring between them. _

_Things with the Kira case were slow for the longest time. Right after Higuchi was killed, via heart attack, things slowed down to almost a complete stop. The killing pattern returned back to the first Kira style and within a month, they slowly started to decrease. After three months of searching for the first and second Kira again, L finally admitted that Kira was either done playing games (which he seriously doubted) or in a predicament in which he could not kill. _

_That same night, after a passionate round of intimacy, L had started his usual bout of poking. "Light?"_

"_Yes, Ryuuzaki?" _

"_I have something of importance that I wish to share with you." _

_Light had rolled over to look at his black haired lover. "I'm listening, Ryuuzaki."_

"_L Lawliet."_

"_I'm sorry, what was that?" Light had asked, blinking._

"_My name is L Lawliet and I would prefer it if Light would address me as such when it is just the two of us." L had kept a straight face but inside Light knew he was at war between trust and a potential cost life._

_Light had opened his mouth, closed it and then opened it once more. "L Lawliet." He had said slowly to get the feel of the way it rolled off his tongue. With a small smile, he had tried it again. "L Lawliet."_

_Light had reached up and kissed L on the lips. "Thank you." He added another quick peck before falling back on his pillow and cuddling into the sheets._

_Five minutes later, Light had felt the familiar poke at his shoulder. "Good night, L Lawliet."_

"_Good night, Light Yagami."_

_The next day Light went home to see his family he had neglected to visit._

_A week later, the investigation team had a funeral to attend. _

* * *

It was almost time.

Mu. Nothingness.

Stuck in the middle of Heaven and Hell where everything was nothing and nothing was absolute. The sky was dark; the ground was sandy and never ending. There wasn't a thing erect from the ground and the gloomy sky was empty.

Light was there.

He stood alone in the valley of sand, under the dark sky. His caramel eyes took in his vacant surroundings.

It was almost time.

He wasn't completely sure of how long he has been here. It could be five days, five months, five years, decades. Mu had no time. Light assumed it should be about three months, if converted to Earth time.

It was almost time.

There was something about this place that made Light feel broken, like shattered glass upon smashing against the floor.

Broken.

He was broken. His soul felt torn in half but that was the price of Mu- of nothingness- of the Death Note.

It was almost time.

Light looked to the sinister sky. It was the color of nighttime, minus the stars, the planes, the moon, and the clouds- a single shade with no blotches.

The Death Note brought him here to this prison far worse than anything he'd experienced on Earth. Light desperately yearned to leave this dull confinement, maybe Heaven? Would he be accepted after all those souls he had destroyed? Would that one soul he saved be enough to free him from this monstrosity? The one that caused his own death?

His death.

Light didn't wholly deserve his death. He tried to justify his wrong doings but the one who truly mattered didn't see it. Light died for being Kira by no other than his lover- L.

Light started to walk forward. He had no destination. The dry sand was endless; Light all ready tested that theory.

When he was alive and without memories Light and L found more problems with the handcuffs they never thought of originally. With two hormonal youthful males within a constant six foot radius around each other, one thing lead to another and soon Light was screaming underneath L.

When Higuchi was captured, the Death Note was returned to its rightful owner. Light was too occupied with the sensation of reclaiming his title and throne, he didn't think of the man he grew to love next to him.

For three months Light hid his alter ego. His once murderous intentions altered slightly. Light continued his reign over criminals as planned but there was a new equation added into this complex problem- L. Light wanted L by his side when he ruled as God of the New World.

Light had to convince L that Kira was good, he was doing the right thing and to trust him. In the back of his mind, Light knew it wasn't going to work. L was too prideful in his justice. He would never switch over. But he tried anyway. He cut back on some of the lesser criminals to confuse L a bit. The detective was right- he was done with playing games.

In just a few short months of being Kira again, L had told Light his real name. L Lawliet. The next day, Light returned home with a new disposition. Screw L, he would never agree with Kira so why bother with him? It would be easier if he was exactly where he was supposed to be- dead and six feet under.

But that night, when Light was in his room alone, sitting at his desk with the Death Note in front of him, and a face with matching name in mind, he found he couldn't do it. His pen would not reach the virulent paper to write a simple name.

Kira's plan wasn't as successful as he once thought.

It was almost time.

Almost time to return to Earth. This would be the third time Light has returned. How long has it been since his last visit? Two months, Light would say. The first time happened a few days after his death. When Light felt a pull at his midsection, dragging him out of Mu and into a new realm of darkness, he thought (and hoped) for a brief second that he would be sent to Heaven.

Instead he landed ungracefully on the floor in the investigation room. Light heaved himself off the floor and dusted his pants off. Looking around he found the investigation team- Mogi, Aizawa, Ide, Matsuda, his father and L. The room was covered in a thick sullen silence. The teams' faces were crestfallen.

L was biting his thumb slowly.

Judging from the fact that no one was staring at him as if he had five heads, Light concluded they could not see him.

"Kira is gone." L said.

"So is my son." Soichiro voice was deep with held in tears.

"He risked his life to capture Kira." L's lie fell from his lips smoothly. "Because of Light-kun we were able to execute Kira."

"So that means we're done?" Matsuda spoke up. "We're gonna split up?"

"Yes. If you will excuse me, now that the Kira case is finished, I must concentrate on my other cases." L nodded in their direction and started to head toward the door leading to Watari's room.

"L?"

"Ryuuzaki, Yagami-san."

"Ryuuzaki, who was Kira?"

L had paused and took his thumb from his lip. "I made a promise." He shut the door before the others could get a protest of their mouths.

They sighed, mumbling curses to Ryuuzaki. The Kira investigation team packed up and left.

When the room was empty, Light knocked on the door L had disappeared behind. "L?" His hand went through the door. "Hmn?" Light stuck the rest of his arm in. When seeing his theory true, he pushed the rest of his body through the wood. On the other side, Light called out the detective's name again.

Down the hall, L stood next to the window staring out. The sun was setting and the sky looked as if a toddler got into orange, yellow and pink paint. Light stood next to him. "L?"

L could not hear him. The detective sighed and traced a square on the window with his finger. Light noticed he was outlining the police building- where Light got the death sentence.

Suddenly, Light was pulled back into Mu, where he waited approximately another week, then was shot back to Earth.

The second time was in a building Light could not recall. The room resembled the Kira Investigation room but one glance out the window proved otherwise.

The only thing that kept Light from wondering where he was was the eerie blue glow of a computer screen, illuminating the pale face of his assassin.

L was sleeping, Light found when he was close enough to see his face. His eyes were closed (a rare occasion) and his head was rolled onto his bony shoulder. The soft ebony hair hung in his face. Light reached out to brush the strands away but his hand didn't connect, going straight through like he had with the door.

Sighing, he crouched down instead and gazed up at his past lover. What was he doing now, Light mused.

The door opened. By instinct, Light jumped away from the detective. Only when Watari pushed a cart of cake through him did Light remember that he could not be seen.

Watari touched L's shoulder lightly. "L?" L's eyes fluttered open. His dark empty eyes started past Watari and landed on Light but did not see him.

"Watari. I appeared to have fallen asleep." L stretched.

The elder man set two plates of strawberry cake on the table and refilled the long drained coffee cup. "When was the last time you went to bed?" He asked.

L dropped a few sugar cubes in the hot coffee. "I fell asleep at the computer, Watari. It is basically--"

"No it is not the same. When was the last time you went to bed?" Watari asked again.

"Watari…"

"Answer the question, L." Watari never raises his voice. Instead he gets a firm edge to his voice which leaves no room for remarks.

"It has been two weeks, Watari." L responded, causally as if discussing the weather.

"Two weeks is the key point, L. I'm sure you realize that."

"Yes, I am aware of the significance of the number."

Watari sighed and placed a fork next to L. "Please get some rest. You won't be able to solve your case without it."

"I have all ready solved it, just before I fell asleep. It held no challenge compared to the Kira case." L took a sip of his coffee. "When the next case is ready, please give it to me."

"Not until you get some sleep."

"I have all ready slept."

"Dozing in front of the computer for fifteen minutes does not count as sleeping."

L stuck out his bottom lip, almost pouting. He stood from his seat. "You will give me the next case tomorrow, Watari."

Watari bowed and rolled the cart out of the room. L turned to his computer and pressed the shut down button.

Light noticed a piece of his hair stood straight up from when L had fallen asleep on it. Light touched it gently, even thought he knew perfectly well the hair would not feel his intangible hand to be pushed down.

When his hand brushed L's hair, the detective shivered. Light pulled back as L reached up to his head where Light had placed his hand.

L mumbled something incoherent and left the room. Light was dragged back to Mu and its silent and vacant world.

It has been close to two months since then. Light contemplated why he was sent back, why he was sent to L of all people.

It didn't add up in his mind.

The now familiar pull was at Light's naval. He had a feeling it would be coming. Light took a breath and braced himself- for the trip, the fall and the lover.

* * *

It's been three months. Three long months since L left Kanto. Three months since the Kira case was officially declared over. Three months since Light has died by L's own hands.

And in those three months L had not once sung Light a requiem.

This was the first time in three months L has visited the cemetery in which his lover was buried.

He did not attend the funeral the Yagami family held. He was invited, of course, but he would feel out of place being at the funeral of the young man he sent to his death.

Instead, L spent that day in the investigation building 'sulking' as Watari had put it. He threw a computer at the wall that day.

Watari pulled up to the cemetery gates in a limousine. L hasn't been in Kanto region since he left three months ago.

"You may leave, Watari." L nodded at the elder man. Watari drove off when L was out of the car.

The cemetery was empty, excluding L. Grave stones lined up for miles upon the fresh green grass of late April. Walking down the unfamiliar path, L took in the gray grave makers displaying the name, the date of birth and death and some last words the family thought necessary to engrave upon the stone. Many tombstones had a black heart with a white thick decorated outline and a crown on the top. On two sides there were tiny black wings- the insignia of Kira.

Kira killed the people with these crests on their grave markers.

Light killed these people.

The same Light L had loved.

In the back, to the left was a grave that caught L's eye. It was a light gray, either a new tombstone or a well kept one. The grass had not yet begun to grow. The dirt was leveled and waited for the warmer weather to kick in so the grass may cover it.

Dozens of bouquets were scattered around the gravesite. They were an arrangement of all different types of flowers and colors, contrasting against the sullen picture of the location.

L stopped in front of this particular grave. It read:

'_Light Yagami_

_February 28__th__, 1986 – January 28__th__, 2005. _

_A true genius like him only comes once in a lifetime.'_

L knelt next to the grave and wiped some dirt from the stone. "Kira. February 28th, 1986 to January 28th, 2005. A mass murderer like him only comes once in a lifetime." He whispered as he plucked a red rose from his back pocket and laid it next to the grave.

L let his hand skim the dirt that covered the coffin of his lover- his lover whom brought death to many criminals and tried to kill L as well.

But he didn't. Tried was the key word. Light knew L's true name. L was aware that the Death Note needed a name and a face, the two things only Light knew. He was also correct in his theory, as he later found out, that Light did have a different Death Note on him and the same Death Note that could have killed L at any time after he learned his name.

Light never did.

And L never found out why.

When L finally had the proof against Light, he was so enthusiastic he missed the sad smile on Light's lips as he admitted, "I am Kira."

The same enthusiasm also caused L to miss out on the fact that Light would come straight out and admit it was out of character.

After two days of questioning, to which Light had answered them all without a single objection, it was January 28th, the scheduled death of Kira, of Light.

Light was strapped tightly to a table not unlike the one Misa was on before so many months ago. There was no need for the blindfold because Light did not have the Death Note in his possession and he all ready admitted he did not have the power of the Shinigami Eyes, but unbeknownst to Watari, Light already knew L's true name.

He was in a small plain square room. It had a door on one side and a window showing into the watching room. The erect table he was strapped to faced the waiting room where L stood.

Light kept his eyes on L the entire time he was tied to that table. L didn't have the courage to look away. He was biting his thumb so hard it was on the verge of bleeding. Light knew that when he was biting his thumb it meant he was thinking. Was this really the right choice? Light did not attempt to kill him, his number one enemy. Maybe they could put him in rehab? Or erase his memories like before?

L was torn between his justice that he believed in so very dearly to holding Light again, kissing his soft lips, caressing his silky auburn hair.

As he stood there contemplating, Watari was in the white room with Light, a needle with deadly poison in one hand.

Light didn't twitch or blink as the needle struck the artery in his next and the poison seeped into his bloodstream. His lips quirked upward when he saw L's eyes widen and flinch.

Never letting go of his love's eyes, Light whispered, "Good night, L Lawliet."

The microphone in the room picked up his words and the speaker in L's room played them loud and clear.

Tears spiked the corner of L's eyes but he held them in as hard as he could. He was L the detective, no longer L the lover.

Light's unfaltering sad smile remained on his face, even when his head tilt to the side, limp.

L quickly turned around and walked out, leaving Watari to deal with the body. He soon broke into a run, down the hall, to the right and into the bathroom where he puked violently.

He captured Kira, his enemy.

He solved his hardest case to date.

L had won.

But then… why did it fell like he lost?

It took three months for Light's last words and that smile he had on while at death's door to finally break L down into coming back to him.

L wasn't sure if he was pleased that Light's grave was taken care of so nicely or disturbed that Kira had so many admirers. L himself had contributed as well, so what did that make him?

L stood up, dusting off the dirt from his usual attire- faded blue jeans and an oversized white shirt. His hair was just as messy as it has always been and his back bent in his infamous slouch. L did not do dress up- not when meeting the President of the United States (under alias), not when attending the U.N. meeting (under alias) and this was no exception.

Realizing Watari wasn't coming for another hour, L wasted time by walking around, observing the victims of Kira. A half an hour later, he approached a grave that had the same Kira insignia as everyone else only this one was larger than the rest, as if they were proud to be murdered by the wannabe god.

L glanced at the name in curiosity. _'Light Yagami'_ it read. Technically, Kira was the death of Light. If he had never picked up the Death Note, the young man would still be alive today. There wasn't a doubt in L's mind that Light could have made it far.

The reason for the insignia on Light's grave was because his cause of death, as L told his family, was by Kira. And his death, a lie constructed by L, reveled Kira's identity and allowed L to capture and kill him.

On January 30th, L met up with the Yagami family. Their prestigious son, their pride and joy, was murdered; he sacrificed his life for millions of others.

L couldn't let them know their 'perfect' son's true fate, it was better to leave them clueless, he decided.

He hated the fact that they did not know Light was Kira at the same time. The Yagami family referred to Light as a savior, taking in pride that their son reveled Kira's true identity- that Light died noble. L wanted to tell them that their son was the murderous Kira with a god-complex to knock them off their high horse.

L spent the next hour next to Light's grave. It was the end of April and the weather was warm and breezy. The wind blew around L's hair, ruffled the flower baskets and swept over the grass of the gravestones. L played with the grass, rearranged the flower and finished dusting off Light's tombstone.

It was nearly one, two hours after being dropped off, when L's cell phone rang. L pushed himself off from leaning on the grave marker and answered, "Watari?"

"I am here. Where are you?"

"I will meet you in the front."

As L passed the graves on the small path to the front gates, he counted the number of Kira insignias again.

Two hundred and sixteen- in one short section only.

0o0

L was feeling unusually nostalgic these past few days. The result of the unnatural behavior resulted in visiting Light's grave and resigning in a familiar hotel. The same hotel where L had first showed his true self, proof that he was one hundred percent serious about catching Kira.

And he stuck with that seriousness even when finding out Kira's true identity.

Of course, L wasn't staying in the exact suite he had last time, it was bad enough he was in the same hotel. Watari stayed in his own separate suite across the hall as L asked him to.

L plugged in his laptop and booted the machine up. He grabbed himself a cup of hot coffee and a batch of muffins, as provided generously by Watari.

Settling in the computer chair in his favorite perched crouch, L typed in his thirty-six letter and number combined password completed with a few capital letters and spaces. He clicked open his most recent case's database.

The new case- the Duck Man Case as L likes to refer to it as even though it really had nothing to do with ducks- was extremely boring. All cases, all twenty three of them, in the past three months seemed… lacking. They never took long to complete and the whole set up was uninteresting as it was unintelligent. There was no mysterious can-not-be-explained deaths, no battles of wit, no mind-boggling clues, even the motivation wasn't like it used to be.

The Kira case pushed the limits high.

The Duck Man Case was simple enough for a six year old to put together. Some crazed out religious man who goes around killing other religious people who are not part of his own religion. He would then go and scatter bloodied dove feathers around the body. A simple hate crime with feathers. It was all too easy and L was disappointed in the case. L didn't understand why the police couldn't take care of it or why they put such a high price for the killer. The money was the only reason why L even looked at the case.

He sent the French police his file explaining the identity of the murderer and all the details. L glanced at the clock; it was eleven forty three at night. L fiddled around with the other computer files, to pass the time. Watari didn't have any more cases for the three best detectives in the world and with all the coffee L drank on the plane, he was certain sleep would not be arriving anytime soon.

So many files later, L's nostalgia kicked in again. Clicking on the Kira case, L reread all the notes he made during the year it took to solve it.

There were pictures from the FBI agents, video clips from cameras in public places, private homes, cell rooms and every corner of the investigation building. L had a large amount of charts, Kira fan sites, new articles and lists all having notes and comments written at the bottom.

Then there was another sub file, labeled as 'Suspects'. Inside, there was two more sub files labled 'Yagami, Light' and 'Amane, Misa'. Naturally L clicked on Light's folder.

In Light's file, there was a cluster of information claiming him as Kira which all was proven right.

At the very bottom of the long list of evidence there was yet another database.

This one was password locked- a different, longer and more complicated password than the first. L typed it in and two minutes later he was in.

L had never told Light about this sub file. Light knew about the one with evidence against him but this one, L was slightly ashamed of and knew Light would laugh at him if he was aware of this.

To put it simply, it was a high school girl's diary of love on a computer. Pictures, clips of him showering or changing, a list of little quirks L found when the two were handcuffed together; all were here to fill the vacant void of L's heart.

But L hasn't touched this folder in three months. He hasn't even looked at the Kira case file.

He opened a few pictures. A five months before Light died, Matsuda brought in a camera during the slow time when no real evidence was presenting itself. L hated cameras and refused to have his picture taken because, with Kira around, having his face to the public now of all times was a bad idea.

He changed his mind though, when Light took a liking to the idea. Light snapped picture after picture after picture. When the day was over, L stole the camera and downloaded his favorites onto his computer when Light was sleeping. He deleted every picture of himself on the camera afterwards.

There were many pictures of Light and L together. There was one right after a fight and Yagami-san forced them to sit on a couch until they calmed down. They both had swollen cheeks and were glaring, refusing to look at each other. Light was pouting, arms crossed and L sat in his awkward posture, biting his thumb off.

Another picture (taken right after Matsuda took the picture of the two of them on the couch sulking) had L reaching for the camera, leaning across a very stunned Light. Matsuda took the picture before L could grab it. In the end, L stretched over Light so far, he lost his balance and fell, dragging the younger boy with him.

As they fell, L flipped their bodies around so it was Light who crashed onto the floor. L sat comfortably on top, peering down at Light with an amused smile. Light in return glared at the floor. Matsuda made sure to get a snapshot of that too.

L smiled fondly at the pictures. He never realized how happy he was with Light –one glance at the photos reminded him of the feelings he had. There was one picture, in particular that L like the most, one he hasn't seen since he downloaded it on the computer.

When all the investigation members left, Light had borrowed the camera and proceeded to snap continuous pictures of L. He had asked L in his cheerful voice, "Would you like to try, Ryuuzaki?"

"No. We should be working, Light-kun. Please realize your hold on the camera." L was a bit curious about the camera, he had to admit but he didn't have to tell Light that.

Light could simply read his face.

The brunette shoved the camera in L's hand. "A simple experiment won't kill you."

L held the camera as if it was just dropped in a poisonous acid, like he did with everything else. As Light explained how to use it, L quickly grabbed the back of Light's neck and pulled him to his lips.

While in the lip lock, L pressed the silver button.

The photo was the only tangible proof of their forbidden romance. L would never give up this picture.

Looking through the memories, L felt a long forgotten tug at his heart. Life without Light to annoy, challenge and love him, L felt as if he was only a body, unaware of the passage of time. Has it really been only three months?

Light… he had saved him. As L thought back, Light must have really loved him if he refused to write down his name. And what did L do? He threw him to the dogs.

Why didn't he? Why didn't Kira kill L, his enemy, the only one standing in the way of his perfect world? He had the face, he had the name! Why didn't Light take him with him? Why did Light leave him to feel this way?

L should be happy. Kira was dead. He won. … He won.

But in return, L lost the most precious person to him. Kira's death brought the happiness and stabilization in the corrupted world; Light's death brought animosity and numbness in L's.

Feelings of sorrow and repent, three months delayed, finally made their way through L's body.

The old, carefree pictures had the antisocial detective wanting to hold a certain mass murderer.

He couldn't though. Never again could L hold him, kiss him, touch him.

Because he was dead.

Because L had killed him.

Because L was so wrapped up in his victory dance that he failed to miss the details. That Light didn't want him dead. If Light wanted to, he could be the one standing today while it was L who was six feet under.

If only L had saw that detail, then he could have put Light into prohibition, take away the Death Note, make him lose his memories. Light could still be alive, helping with another case in between make out sessions.

Why did L feel so empty? Why was he so alone? Why did he miss Light so much? After Kira had killed all those people, L still wanted him back. Was this love?

L traced the picture with his fingers and whispered, "I still love you."

"I'm glad you still do."

A frozen shock ripped through L's spinal cord. That voice… it couldn't be. He turned around in his chair slowly as if he moved too fast he would scare it away, or he would awake to find it all a taunting dream.

This was no dream. He was here. Light was here.

The (should be) dead man looked like no corpse. He was exactly the same as the day he died. His silky brown hair looked as if Light had just combed his fingers through it. His soft melted caramel eyes shone brightly in the artificial light of the computer screen. He had a small smile gracing his face, even in the presence of his killer, as he took in the picture of their kiss displayed on the computer. He wore the same clothes he had on when L sent him to his death, black slacks and a black, tight, long sleeved shirt.

Never did death look so beautiful.

L did not dare speak for fear of losing his voice and his Light. So he stared in disbelief.

Light noticed the glance on him and moved his eyes from the screen to L. He blinked once, twice before opening his mouth. "Can you, by any chance, see me?"

L nodded.

Light stood there for a second, emotionless before smiling again. "I was wondering when you would finally notice me."

"You have been following me?" L asked, secretly rejoicing that his voice didn't crack.

"I've just arrived."

"Then this is not your first time here."

Light shook his head. "Third time. Once when you lied to my father about my death--"

"Did you want your father knowing you are Kira?"

"No, I didn't. And it's was, L. I was Kira."

"Do not use the word lie when I was helping you out. It makes it sound like I did something wrong."

"How is killing me helping me out?" Light joked. He didn't let L respond. "The second time back was when you refused to sleep. Watari scolded you."

"There have been many times that has happened in the span of these three months."

"If there have been many times then obviously you didn't listen the first time. You need to sleep, L."

The killer of his lover took the kind smile and gentle brown eyes. "Why is Light being so kind? I sent you to your grave."

Light shook his head again. "I don't see it that way. I was Kira; my purpose was to create a new world. You are L; your purpose is to prevent my new world. When the memories came back, I realized my dilemma. It was either you were going to die by my hand of I was going to die by yours. I think the three best detectives out beat a teenager criminal with a god complex."

"Why?" L asked again.

"Why? I just told you why. Is it why I killed? I told you that too, three months ago."

L remembered that, how could he forget?

"_The Death Note is like a drug." _Light had explained in a cell, much like the one used during his fifty day confinement, for questioning two days before he died._ "You use it once and you can feel the power running through you. You become addicted. I'm positive the shinigami put some kind of curse on it, to attract people. When I first found it, in the school court yard, normally I would have never picked it up. But I did. You felt it too, L. You wanted to test it even if it meant sacrificing someone's life."_

"Why did you risk your life for mine?" L asked, rephrasing the question.

Light blinked once then laughed, his velvety voice ringing out. "Why? I would have thought that answer was simple. I love you."

"I killed you."

"Because I wanted you to. I could have easily lived being Kira and kept you alive."

"Then why didn't you?" L's voice held a tint of anger.

"I was afraid I would change my mind and decide that I didn't need you and kill you. I wouldn't give up the Death Note either. If I did and was found guilty, I would have no memory of being Kira and would sit in Mu hating you."

"Then why are you here?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe Mu is trying to torture me. Although, I do enjoy talking to someone again, especially when it's you. Quite personally, I believe it's that old folk tale that Ryuk told me about. He said that if a Death Note owner can get a betrayed loved one to sing them a requiem and forgive them then they will be able to go to Heaven."

"The reason Light is here is because I have failed to mourn him properly and sing him to heaven." L mused, biting his thumb.

"That's the myth."

L stared at him for a while, thinking. "I can see you now, but not before…" L bit his thumb, deep in thought. Was it because he finally just started to remember Light? "I will admit, Light. I tried not to think of you these past three months. I threw myself into my work and refused to sleep in fear of seeing you. Just two days ago, I was overcome with nostalgia and returned to Kanto. I visited your grave, too. I believe that is why I can see you. I have come to terms with your death."

"This can be the last time I come back, if you will sing me a love song." Light smiled sadly.

That smile reminded L of Light's last smile, the unfaltering smile that haunted his dreams.

Light reached out to stroke L's face. It did not connect but he felt warmth on his usually unfeeling hand whereas L felt cold on his cheek. "I will be leaving soon, L."

"I will not allow it."

"You can't control the spirit world, L." Light laughed.

"I will figure out a way. I finally see you and you must deport ten minutes later? What if I do not sing you the requiem?"

Light's smile dropped. "Please don't do that, L."

"Why not? I do not want you to leave."

"You spent the last three months trying to ignore me."

"You cannot expect me to be okay with this. You show up and leave the moment I start to remember."

Light continued to stroke L's face. "I do not believe you are so cruel as to send me back to Mu. If you were there and all I had to do was to sing in order to free you, I would. Mu is a horribly boring place."

L watched the floor and whispered. "Please don't leave me."

"Go to sleep." Light said as he kissed his forehead. "You'll dream of me." He moved his lips on the others. Just like the hand and cheek, they could not feel each other, only a new wave of temperature. "Will you sing to me?"

L nodded.

Light kissed him again. "Good night L Lawliet."

"I love you too."

Like a wisp of smoke blown away, Light disappeared with that sad smile as he had the first time he left L.

The detective turned off his computer and took out his cell phone.

"L?" Watari asked when he picked up the cell phone that L had called.

"Please do not disturb me tomorrow for I am taking the day off. Please send me the case the next morning."

"If that is what you wish. What shall you be doing tomorrow, if I may ask?"

"Sleeping. I will be catching up on my sleep." L hung up.

As L moved toward the bedroom, he sang under his breath. _"Tomorrow, at this time, I will probably be crying, I will probably be thinking about you. You will always be inside my heart; you will always have __your own place. I hope that I have a place in your heart too. Now and forever you are still the one. It's still a sad song until I can sing a new song."_

L crawled into bed and was asleep instantly for not having a real night's sleep in three months. There, in his dreams, upon a fluffy white cloud, Light sat there waiting for him.

0o0

This is my first Death Note and first one-shot. I hope it was to your liking. I also hope that the characters weren't too OOC. I tried not to but I'm not sure how that turned out.

If you want to listen to the songs (both are very pretty) go to YouTube. For the song that L sang at the end, type 'First Love Utada Hikaru'. The lyrics L sang were part of the English translation I found. Matching, don't you think? The first song at the very top, also the title, is very popular for choirs. My choir sang it, I loved it. That is also on YouTube, type in Sing Me to Heaven.

Reviews are most graciously accepted!! … Please?


End file.
